


Mistaken Identity

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless Boys, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stunt double, Why Did I Write This?, shit from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Madara’s tired of Tobirama’s mistakingly flirting with him. Honestly, he and Izuna look nothing alike; how can a so-called genius get them mixed up?Or: Madara’s oblivious to a fault, and extremely jealous Tobirama’s not flirting with him (even though he so clearly is)





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much I should be working on right now. Why did I write this?

Madara sighed heavily, running a hand through his thick and tangled hair. The to-go cup left out with the word Uchiha scribbled across its side (complete with tiny hearts, for added effect) was no doubt for his brother. Again. He scowled at it, snatching it off the table and heading to his brother’s trailer to drop it off.

It was an understatement to say being reduced to a delivery boy for the love-struck _idiot_ who couldn’t tell him and Izuna apart was _frustrating_ _beyond_ _words_. Yes, thanks to a bit of make-up, and whatever the hell the editors did (not to mention the helmet he wore in all his stunts), Madara looked pretty damn close in film to his slim, witty, adored-by-his-fans, popular, most-handsome-man-of-the-year, stupid, _fancy_ _actor_ he called a brother. Little brother, mind. By several inches. Something he loved lording over the brat when his head got too big.

Outside of all of that? They looked _nothing_ alike! And the damned Senju was supposed to be a genius. Ha!

Speaking of which... Madara spotted the man in question, speaking to one of other camera men, his face all serious and unfairly attracti- _punchable_. His face was _punchable_ , not at all handsome with his high cheekbones, deep red eyes, striking tattoos, and a jawline crafted by the fucking Greek _gods_.

Madara stormed over to him as the other camera man left, shoving the coffee into his hands before he could speak and distract him with that deep, sexy voice that made him want to get down on his knees and su- _irritating_! His voice was _irritating_ , and made him want to _shake_ _babies_!

“Take the damn coffee to Izuna yourself! Jesus fuck, can you not tell us apart?” He snapped at Tobirama, telling himself quite firmly it was not regret and jealousy that made him so angry. Some days, he could almost believe his lies. Today just wasn’t one of those days.

Tobirama blinked down at the coffee before looking up at him with a frown. “This was meant for you. Black, two sugars. No cream.” When all Madara could do was stare blankly at him, he cocked his head to the side, white hair that looked far too soft to be fair falling away from his ruby-red eyes. “That’s...how you take your coffee, yes?”

“Yes, but...” Madara pursed his lips, his nose scrunching up in confusion. “You always buy coffee for Izuna. And leave him cupcakes. And actual cake that one time.” He rapped a finger on his chin, thinking. “Oh, and take-out last Thursday.”

Tobirama snorted at him, shaking his head. “Madara, why would I leave Izuna all of those sweets? You know him better than anyone else; he has no sweet tooth.”

“But then, who...?”

Madara found his next words cut short, a soft and deliciously sweet pair of lips pressing against his in a teasing peck. His brain crashed to a screeching halt, only just managing to catch Tobirama’s words before the man walked away, presenting the single most dangerously attractive ass to his viewing pleasure.

“Meet me for lunch tomorrow, and I’ll explain everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from tumblr, posted by tiny-pun:
> 
> “Person A is the stunt double for Bs love interest, so when B starts to flirt with them, A nautrally belives B to have mixed them up.
> 
> So everytime they try to set things right, B either doesn’t get it or someone interrupts them. This leads to very mixed feelings of excitement, hope and guilt on As part.
> 
> Little does A know: it’s not a mix up.”
> 
> Questions/comments are both welcomed and greatly appreciated!


End file.
